


Only Here For You

by LilaXurc



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaXurc/pseuds/LilaXurc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just realize that he is not needed in th team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Here For You

Tony looks at his team member dazedly, Bishop is talking non stop, McGee is showing off his MIT computer skill, and Boss is just sitting there gather the information from them. 

“They look like a team”, Tony thinks, “and they don’t need me anymore.”

This kind of scenario has been going on for a while, even before Bishop gets here. But when Ziva’s here, her recklessness made Tony worries about the team and thinks that the team still needs him for the brain woke. Now Bishop is here, the perfect brain and force balance. Each and every clue is shouting at Tony, “Go away, this team doesn’t need you anymore, it’s time to move on.”

Tony laughed quietly, he knows he should move on a long time ago, maybe he should take the offer Jenny got him, but he was too loyal to Gibbs and won’t move on. Then Jenny died and Director Vance favours McGee better. He knows that Director Vance would never offers him anything other than a termination letter, so he knows the only way to move on is to leave NCIS.

He loves his job, working in NCIS is better than anything, that’s why he stayed in NCIS for 11years no matter what kind of job offers he got. Yes, he acts as a comedian in the team, but he is only there to lighten up the mood, that’s how those probes survived the great and powerful Gibbs.

Now the probe became agent, and come to take his place triumphantly. Only wish he can tape that face and shows to the young McGee when he said he is not here to take his job.  
Bishop, yes Bishop, daddy’s new favourite. why do we need any other people since she got the whole package.

What hurts Tony the most is that even Abby is treating him like an idiot. He knows he like to act like one, doesn’t mean he is. When that day Abby came to find Gibbs to share the results, Tony asked for the result since Gibbs isn’t there at the time, he even said they are a team, still Abby said nothing, he knows that if McGee asked, she would tells him everything.  
“What is the point of staying if you don’t belong here?” Tony shakes his head to get the thought out.

“No one cares about you! Ever! No one! Do you hear me?!” the sound of his drunk dad raised beside Tony ear, it turns out his old man is right, like always.

Tony’s team, always tries to fix the problems between him and his dad. They only saw the charming DiNozzo senior and never asked why Tony resents his dad, all of them just automatically assume it’s Tony’s fault even after he told them about how his dad left him in hotel 3 days without realizing it. Even Gibbs, his beloved boss, thinks he should makes up with his dad because family is important.

No one ever ask what Tony wants.

“It’s my fault,” Tony thinks, “ I should never let my guard down.”

Tony’s eyes turned to Gibbs, seeing how he listens to Bishop’s briefing and the scowl line between his eye brows became deeper, the boss he loves, the one reason he is still here.  
From the first day Tony start working in NCIS, he knew this man will make a big difference in his life. The patting on the head, the rare compliment, and the fade smile, everything encourages him to wakes up in the morning and keeps working. But lately, are of those are gone, no more patting, or attention. 

“Maybe I should leave before Gibbs couldn’t bare with me anymore,” Tony slightly bits his lip and thinks, “Then when we meet again we can both cherish the good time together like he and Stan.”

The thought alone hurts Tony, just to think he has to leave his boss, he shivered. He realized it would be worst than kill him to be a well known strangers to Gibbs. Tony crave for Gibb’s attention, he can feels every hair on his body are scramming for more attention.  
“I was never here for friendship anyways,” Tony shrugs his shoulder, “it was always him, I am only here because Gibbs is here, and nothing else matters.”

Tony lowered his eyelids so it can cover the emotions from his eyes.

“I’m here only for you”

[DiNozzo!] Gibbs shouted, he was waiting for DiNozzo’s briefing after both McGee and Bishop finally shut up, but all he got is an empty gap, and the gloating joy over McGee’s face. Gibbs looks at Tony, he can feel there is an invisible wall building up around him, refusing Gibbs to pry. Gibbs doesn’t like the feeling of not knowing.

[Yes boss] Tony quickly get back to reality, starts to fill in the information others missed. McGee’s gloat face freezes and looks confused on how is it possible that Tony can still catch up, well that’s something Tony learned over the years, always prepared… 

Gibbs is a little bit relived that the DiNozzo he knew is back, but his guts is telling him that something is not the same anymore.


End file.
